Over the Horizon
by musicloverx26
Summary: AVADA KEDAVRA. And the black swirl of falling into a infinite nothingness. Those are some of the last things I remember of my human life.
1. Prologue

**A/N: NEW STORY TIME! Yes, I'm absolutely crazy, but when inspiration hits, you must go with it. This, I am proud to say, will be one of the very few stories about two of the most beloved Harry Potter characters: Lily Evans and Cedric Diggory. How's that for exciting?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

x

x

**Over the Horizon**

**Prologue: Cedric's POV**

AVADA KEDAVRA.

And the black swirl of falling into a infinite nothingness.

Those are some of the last things I remember of my human life.

They say when you die, you're gone. You're body is surrendered to the Earth to be disintegrated into something beautiful. You're soul is released from the prison it was placed in since your birth, finally able to fly up to the paradise of the afterlife. But where does your mind go?

They also told us, that the second that cursed green flash hit you, you were gone. No thoughts, no pain, nothing in-between. You were hit and you were gone.

Well, they're wrong.

I watched in slow-motion as the green light headed straight for me, aimed directly at my heart. I felt a blast of raw energy flow through my entire body, followed by an indescribable shock of pain. My body frozen, then. I felt my body fly through the air and hit the group with a thump; heard the Dark Lord's cruel, snake-like laugh, along with the chuckles of his followers, as he took pleasure in seeing my death. Like it filled some deep, sick void within him. My body laid on the cold, graveyard floor, as I watched the Dark Lord and Harry duel. I tried to call out to Harry, tried with my entire being to warn him, but my voice was gone.

I felt myself slowly fading away. My heart had long stopped beating, my soul ready to depart the second my body was empty. But, my mind was stubborn and refused to leave.

I watched as Harry ran over to my body, after my soul told him to take my body back. He grabbed onto me, then grabbed the Portkey.

The swirl of time made me woozy, it was then that I knew I had to leave. Harry was safe, for now, and the Dark Lord would be on the run. All was okay in the world at that point in time. I finally let go.


	2. The Journey

**A/N: Next chapter, couldn't stop myself. A few things, 1. i will update this when I want to (though TONS of requests usually speeds the process up) 2. Yes. It's short. That's how I write, short chapter, but a lot of them. DO NOT start asking me to write longer chapter, cause it won't happen unless I get a brilliant idea that writes itself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

x

x

**Over the Horizon**

**The Journey: Cedric's POV**

My mind flowed from my body, like the flow of a river. It felt natural, painless, a relief after everything that had happened.

I watched as my father cried over my dead body, he had no one left now. Mum had died when I was a boy. I felt a pang of sympathy for him: I didn't mean to leave him on his own, but it wasn't my choice.

My mind, or spirit if you will, continued to float; not in any particular direction, just floated along, like a leaf in the wind.

I didn't know how that I was in that state, a floating spirit of no body or soul. The days, or hours, or minutes, seemed to fluctuate. One moment, that lasted a lifetime, the other, a millisecond of time.

Glimpses of the natural world flowed along with me. I watched as lives were taken, created, born and ruined. Each one another faceless person I would meet sometime in the distant future.

There were always images of another world, a world right next to ours that was almost identical. I saw my mother, waving at me, telling me it was okay. My grandparents, looking at each other lovingly, something I haven't seen since I was a little kid. They, along with all the others in that world, stood on a sort of ledge, waving to me, calling to me.

When my mind had finally given up, finally taken in the fact that I would never belong to that world again, I was able to go home.

The people cheered as my mind floated down to the ledge, a replica body of my old one on Earth appearing around me. I smiled at them. My mother collided with me, hugging me like I was going to disappear the moment she let go. My grandparents put their hands on my shoulders.

I felt an overwhelming feeling of peace and a just... rightfulness of finally being there.

My body felt heavy, and I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
